Un Héroe Para Mamá
by sheblunar
Summary: El pequeño Kazui recibe una noticia lo cual le hará ver que tiene que convertirse en un héroe para su mamá, quitando le ese puesto a su padre. Ichihime...


_UN HEROE PARA MAMÁ_

En la casa Kurasaki todo era normal o intentaba ser normal, para el más pequeño de la familia comenzaba una nueva vida ya que sus papás le tenían una gran sorpresa que le cambiaría la vida por completo y tendría que tomar un nuevo papel en su familia.

Mientras tanto con Ichigo y Orihime se encontraban en su habitación tratando de ver como le darían la notica a su pequeño hijo, los dos se encontraban nerviosas y más la futura mamá sobre como tomaría su pequeño niña la noticia

-¿Cómo crees que tome la noticia?-dijo Orihime preocupada al pensar que su pequeño se sentiría desplazado o aun peor que pensaría que lo estarían cambiando

-Es un gran niño-dijo Ichigo mientras sonreía y abrazaba a su esposa-Lo tomara muy bien ya lo veras, no te preocupes-mientras acariciaba el vientre plano de su esposa-recuerda que ahora debes estar más relajada y si llegara a pasar algo con Kazui yo me encargo-mientras besaba la frente de su esposa para tratar de calmar sus nervios

-Está bien-dijo Orihime mientras tomaba una pequeña bolsa de regalo con la que le darían la sorpresa

-Vamos-dijo Ichigo mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa y se dirigían al cuarto de su hijo-Todo saldrá bien amor-y dejaba un cálido beso en la palma

Mientras tanto con Kazui se encontraba en su cuarto jugando con su tía Yuzu

-Te tengo-dijo Yuzu mientras lo cargaba y le sonreía

-Si tía Yuzu-dijo Kazui mientras la miraba

-Eres un niño muy bueno-dijo Yuzu mientras lo abrasaba y el pequeño se reia por los besitos que le daban besitos-Pero aun así la tía Yuzu te comerá a besos

-Tía-dijo Kazui entre risas

Siguieron en su pequeño juego felices entre risas y sonrisas que no se dieron cuenta que Ichigo y Orihime los estaban viendo

-Los dejo solos-dijo Yuzu mientras salía del cuarto dejando que los futuros padres le dieran la noticia ah su pequeño sobrino

-Campeón-dijo Ichigo mientras miraba la escena-Ven pequeño mamá y yo te tenemos una sorpresa-mientras se acercaba con Orihime a su hijo

-¿Sorpresa?-pregunto Kazui confundido-Pero aun no es mi cmpleaños

-Lo sabes pequeño, esta es una sorpresa diferente-dijo Orihime mientras le daba la pequeña bolsa de regalo y veía como su pequeño hijo abría la con mucho esmero

-Mamí pero esto esta muy pequeño para mí-dijo Kazui mientras miraba el pequeño mameluco con el estampado de un osito

-No es para ti pequeño-dijo Ichigo mientras se ponía a la altura del pequeño quien lo miraba confundido-Es para tu hermanito-mientras sonreía a su esposa

-Oh hermanita-dijo Orihime mientras también de ponía a la altura del niño y le daba una cálida sonrisa

-¿Qué?-dijo Kazui confundido

-Tu mamí va a tener un bebé, pequeño, serás un hermano mayor-dijo Ichigo mientras acaricia a los cabellos de su hijo

-¿Y mi hermanito ya esta aquí?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa mientras lo buscaba con la mirada

-Aun no pequeño-dijo Orihime mientras sonreía-Él se encuentras aquí-toma la mano del pequeño y la coloco en su vientre

-¡Te lo comiste mamí!-dijo Kazui asustado, mientras Ichigo reía bajo al ver las expresiones y la inocencia de su pequeño hijo

-No pequeño, los duendes del espacio lo pusieron en el vientre de mamí para que estuviera más cómodo y creciera grande y fuerte-dijo Orihime con una sonrisa

-Ohh-dijo Kazui sorprendido-¿Y eso mismo paso conmigo?-mientras miraba a sus papás

-Si-dijo Ichigo un poco aliviado de que su hijo les creyera, ama que fuera como su madre inocente y puro de alma

-Pero entonces lo que me dijo el abuelito es mentira-dijo Kazui inocentemente mientras ponía una mano en su mentón y recordaba lo que su abuelito le conto acerca de como de hacían los bebés

-¿Que fue lo que te dijo ese viejo?-dijo Ichigo mientras una vena comenzaba a notarse en su frente

-Mhh-dijo Kazui mientras comenzaba a pensar-Algo de que mamí y papí hacen en las noches-mientras miraba a sus papás-Y que a los papás les gusta hacer-y trataba de recordar lo que le dijo su abuelo-dice que hace a las mamás muy felices y además los papás le provocan muchas cosquillas a las mamás- pero se quedó mirando curioso a sus papás-¿Por eso mamí anoche estaba riendo papí?, la estabas haciendo feliz-mientras los miraba con una gran sonrisa-¿Yo también puedo hacerle cosquillas a mamí?

-Kazui, esto-trataba de explicar una sonrojada Orihime por la declaración de su hijo

-Kazui de ahora en adelante no le harás caso al abuelo si-dijo Ichigo mientras pensaba las formas de matar a su padre por decirle ese tipo de cosas a su niño-El abuelo es un viejo que solo dice puras mentiras y un sinvergüenza

-Ichigo-dijo Orihime mientras lo miraba en forma de regaño

-Hime, el viejo le mete cosas que no son para su edad-dijo Ichigo pero al notar que se puso un poco pálida y comenzaba a tambalearse un poco, la tomo en brazos antes de que cayera de sentón-¿Estas bien?-mientras la miraba preocupado

-Si, solo me mare un poco-dijo Orihime mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa y frotaba sus ojos ya que sentía un poco borrosa la vista

-Mamí-dijo Kazui preocupado al verla en los brazos de su padre, ya que cuando él se lastimaba o estaba muy enfermo su papá lo cargaba como estaba cargando a su mamá

-Estoy bien pequeño, solo que tu hermanito quería saludarte-dijo Orihime

-Ohh-dijo Kazui mientras sonreía pero aun así se sentía preocupado por su mamá

-Bien Kazui vamos con mamá a la habitación-dijo Ichigo mientras lleva a Orihime al cuarto para que descansara un poco

-Ichigo ya estoy bien puedo caminar por mí misma-dijo Orihime un poco avergonzada

-Claro que no-dijo Ichigo-Ademas tienes que descansar mucho-mientras miraba a su esposa y besaba su frente y Kazui se tapaba sus ojitos-Más tarde te revisare para ver que los dos estén bien

-Gracias Ichigo- dijo Orihime sonrojada

-Me gusta que te sigas sonrojando por estas pequeñas cosas-dijo Ichigo en el oído de Orihime, mientras Kazui solo veía a su mamá sonrojada

-Ichigo-dijo Orihime aun sonrojada

-Ahora usted va a descansar mientras yo les traigo algo de comer-dijo Ichigo-Algo saludable y que se pueda comer-al ver las caras de su esposa e hijo que pensaban en esos extraños alimentos que no los terminan intoxicando y solo ellos podían comer

-Pero papí, yo quiero pasta de frijoles con un poco de wasabi-dijo Kazui

-Eso suena muy rico Kazui-dijo Orihime-Yo también quiero eso-mientras miraba a su esposo en forma de suplica

-No, ustedes dos tienen que comer sano-dijo Ichigo-Más tu Orihime-mientras miraba a su esposa-Bien Kazui cuida a mamá iré por su comida-mientras salía del cuarto para ir ala cocina a preparar algo de comer

Mientras tanto Ichigo bajo a la cocina para preparar una merienda saludable a sus hijos y esposa

 **Con Orihime y Kazui..**

Kazui se encontraba recostado en la cama con su mamá mientras miraba el vientre de su mamá y lo acariciaba tiernamente

-Ya quiero contarle a Ichika de mi hermanita-dijo Kazui feliz

-Estas seguro que será una niña-dijo Orihime mientras acariciaba los cabellos de du pequeño

-Si mamí y yo la protegeré de los niños malos-dijo Kazui mientras fruncía el ceño como su papá-No dejare que se acerquen a ella- Orihime solo pudo reír de las pequeñas cosas que decía su hijo

-Mi pequeño-dijo Orihime-Seras un gran hermano-lo miraba amorosamente mientras acariciaba esas pequeñas mejillas -Sabes serás como mi hermano Sora el siempre me cuidaba y decía que mi cabello era hermoso cuando antes yo lo odiaba

-Pero el cabello de mamí es hermoso-dijo Kazui mientras se ponía de pie en la cama y tocaba un mechón-Es más bonito que el de papá y el mío

-Claro que no pequeño-dijo Orihime-Tu cabello es muy hermoso

-Pero el de mamí es más-dijo Kazui mientras alzaba las manos y se quedaba viendo los broches de cabello-brilla como el sol y huele a rosas, el cabello de mamí es el mejor, por eso papí y yo lo amamos mucho porque tu cabello es único

-Sabes tú tío Sora me regalo estas horquillas-mientras se los quitaba y se los mostraba a su pequeño-Además de que tienen un poder especial

-¿Enserio mamí?-pregunto Kazui a su mamá

-Si, han hecho que mamá se vuelva más fuerte-dijo Orihime mientras miraba a las horquillas-Pero al conocer a tu padre se volvió una inspiración para mi para hacerme más fuerte-mientras veía que su hijo la miraba atentamente-El me salvo muchas veces para mí era un caballero de cabello naranja

-Entonces yo seré tu héroe mamá-dijo Kazui mientras abrazaba a su mamá con cuidado

-Te amo Kazui-dijo Orihime mientras besaba la frente de su hijo

-Y yo a ti mamá-dijo Kazui-Y a ti también hermanita-mientras dejaba pequeños besos en el vientre de su mamá

 **Mientras tanto con Ichigo en la cocina**

-ICHIIIGOOO-grito Ishin mientras corría hacia con la intención de golpearlo, pero antes de que Ishin lo lograra Ichigo termino golpeándole con una sartén-Misaki tu hijo es un malagradecido después de todo lo que hice para que saliera con nuestra Hime-chan y nos pudiera dar hermosos nietos de cabello naranja el me sigue tratando mal-mientras lloraba falsamente viendo el retrato de su difunta esposa

-Viejo-dijo Ichigo mientras miraba a su papá con ira-¿Qué rayos fue lo que le dijiste a mi hijo?

-Yo no solo le he dicho lo que jamás tu quisiste escuchar-dijo Isshin como si fuera lo más normal

-Viejo tonto el solo es un niño-dijo Ichigo molesto-Además tu manera de explicarlo era raro y enfermizo-mientras lo miraba enojado

-Pero aun si cumplí mi tarea de abuelo y papá-dijo Ishin-Oye-mientras esquivaba un sartén que Ichigo le arrojo

-No te vuelvas acercar a mi hijo-dijo Ichigo mientras llevaba una pequeña bandeja con comida para su esposa e hijo pero al llegar al cuarto se encontró con la bella imagen de su Orihime dormida y Kazui como si hubiera algún peligro se encontraba abrazando el vientre de su mamá pero cuando se acercó para dejar la bandeja se fijó que tanto Orihime como Kazui se encontraban rodeados de un pequeño escudo

-Vaya, esto es nuevo-dijo Ichigo mientras los miraba dormir

 ** _5 meses después…_**

El vientre de Orihime era más notorio y Kazui amaba como se veía su mamá, amaba besar su vientre y contarle cuentos en las noches y cuando sus papás no se daban cuenta siempre se convertía en shinigami y seguía a su mamá para que estuviera segura

-Mamí-dijo Kazui mientras esperaba a que el doctor los llamara, ya que hoy por fin les diría que es el bebé que esperaba su mamá, anqué él estaba seguro de que iba hacer niña

-Si pequeño-dijo Orihime mientras lo miraba

-Yo siempre te protegeré-dijo Kaazui sonriendo

-Oye ese es mi trabajo-dijo Ichigo mientras le acaricia la cabeza

-Por cierto Ichigo, por que vinimos a la clínica del papá de Ishida-kun-dijo Orihime mientras acariciaba su vientre

-Para que mi padre no te toque, además se lo merece por haberle dicho aquello a Kazui-dijo Ichigo a un molesto

-Pero-dijo Orihime

-Nada de peros Hime-dijo Ichigo mientras la besaba

-Perdón por interrumpirlos, pero es hora de que revisemos a Orihime-dijo Ishida

-Sí, veremos a mi hermanita-dijo Kazui feliz

-Sigo sin creer que alguien como tu pudiera tener la responsabilidad de cuidar a una familia-dijo Ishida mientras miraba a Orihime-¿Qué fue lo que le viste?

-Que trata de decir-dijo Ichigo mientras miraba a Ishida

-Lo que es verdad Kurosaki, eres tan bruto que es difícil ver que puedes hacerte cargo de tu familia-dijo Ishida logrando hacer enojar a Ichigo

-Por lo menos yo tengo una familia-dijo Ichigo orgulloso

-Chicos por favor no peleen-dijo Orihime mientras trataba de calmar el ambiente, pero al ver esa situación a Kazui no le gusto que pelearan enfrente de su mamá así que se puso en medio de ellos dos mientras fruncía el ceño

-Dejen de pelear, a mi mamí no le gusta eso-dijo Kazui pero lo que les sorprendió más a los presentes fue que de las manos de Kazui había formado dos pequeños escudos que separaban a Ishida e Ichigo

-Kazui-dijo Orihime sorprendida

-Al parecer tu pequeño es más hábil que tú-dijo Ishida mientras sonreía

-Mi hijo es como su padre-dijo Ichigo mientras cargaba a Kazui

-Espera un momento-dijo Orihime-Kazui tú eras el que me seguía cuando salía a comprar las cosas de la comida

-Si mamí-dijo Kazui-Porque yo soy tu héroe como papá lo fue-mientras sonreía

-Y siempre lo serás-dijo Orihime mientras unía su frente con la de su hijo y le regalaba una cálida sonrisa

-OMAKE-

-Una hermosa nieta, escuchaste Misaki nuestro hijo por fin hace su trabajo-dijo Isshin mientras miraba el retrato de su esposa-Nuestro hijo si puede tener hijos-mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos

-Viejo tonto-dijo Ichigo mientras le daba un tic en el ojo

-Gracias mi hermosa Hime-chan-dijo Isshin mientras tomaba sus manos y la miraba con corazoncitos en sus ojos

-Tu Hime-chan-dijo Ichigo celoso mientras tomaba a su padre del cuello de su camisa y lo alejaba de Orihime

-Papá es muy celoso-dijo Kazui mientras reía-Pero ahora es mi turno de protegerte hermanita-mientras besaba el gran vientre de su mamá

 **4 meses después..**

Había llegado el gran momento donde por fin Kazui conocería a su hermanita pero sus sorpresa fue más grande cuando descubrió que no solo era una hermanita si no dos, aunque no fue el único sorprendido ya que tanto para Ichigo como para Orihime había sida una gran noticia

-Vaya hermanito felicidades-dijo Karin mientras lo miraba cargar a una de sus sobrinas

-Son hermosas-dijo Yuzu mientras miraba a las bebés

-Ese es mi hijo, salió a su padre-dijo Isshin mientras lo abrazaba provocando que Ichigo deseara golpearlo

-¿Cómo se van a llamar?-pregunto Kazui fascinado mientras miraba a la pequeña que su mamá cargaba, para sorpresa de todos las pequeñas nacieron con una pequeña mata de cabello naranja lo cual al abuelo Isshin le fascinaba por fin tenía más nietos de cabellos naranja

-Ella pequeño se llamara Misaki-dijo Orihime mientras acariciaba la frente de su pequeña y provocando que Isshin llorara de felicidad

-Y ella mamí-dijo Kazui mientras miraba a su hermana Misaki chupaba su dedo

-Sora-dijo Ichigo mientras veía a su pequeña niña que lo miraba con unos grandes y cálidos ojos grises

-Ichigo-dijo Orihime mientras sonreía y pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos

-No llores Hime-dijo Ichigo mientras se sentaba junto a ella y limpiaba sus lágrimas y le daba un corto beso-Como quieres guardar el recuerdo de mi madre yo también lo quiero hacer, quiero que Sora también esté presente en la vida de mis hijas-mientras sonreía-Bienvenidas al mundo mie pequeñas niñas

-Hola Misaki y Sora, yo soy Kazui su hermano mayor y me encargare de protegerlas-dijo el pequeño mientras sonreía y besaba las frentes de sus hermanitas

 **Es mi primer One-Shot de esta hermosa familia espero que les guste y disfruten de esta lectura, pienso hacer otro One-shot más pero será enfocado en el pequeño Kazui y su primer amor**


End file.
